Tibio-talo-calcaneal (TTC) ankle fusion is a technique which may be used in order to achieve functional, stable, and pain-free orthopedic fusion for the treatment of appropriate medical conditions. Intentional bone fusions which are unsuccessful can lead to patient pain, recurring surgery, infection, loss of limb function, and/or, in extreme cases, limb amputation.